Fantástico
by genzou
Summary: A lo que lleva la imaginación...


Haruno Sakura, 17 años.

-¡Que día más caluroso Kakashi sensei! No entiendo como esos dos pueden seguir entrenando después de la misión. Estoy agotada.

El jounin no prestó atención a su alumna, estaba ensimismado leyendo por décima vez el último tomo de Icha Icha Paradise que el difunto Jiraiya alcanzó a editar. A Sakura esto no le sorprendió, sabía que poca atención prestaba a su alrededor cuando leía, a si que siguió observando a sus compañeros mientras bebía un poco de agua.

Sasuke lanzaba un shuriken contra Naruto, quien ágilmente lo esquivaba mientras lanzaba un par de kunai que se incrustaron en un árbol, dejando como impulso un nuevo salto repentino del moreno, que se abalanzó en contra del rubio cayendo fuertemente al suelo. A Sakura le impresionaba el avance de ambos shinobis y le encantaba verlos entrenar.

_El sol fuerte los incitaba a sacarse la polera, dejando a la vista unos torsos firmes y bien formados, sudados por el arduo entrenamiento._

-¿Qué estoy pensando? – La cara ardiente de la Pelirrosa pedía refrescarse a gritos. Vació la botella en su rostro para despejarse de esos pensamientos. Miró a Kakashi, pero él seguía en lo suyo.- Uff! Nadie se ha dado cuenta.

Las técnicas que utilizaban cada vez eran más expertas, el Kage Bunshin de Naruto acorralaba a Sasuke en un árbol, pero éste con su Katon destruyó toda copia del rubio, dejando al verdadero a la vista. Rápidamente el moreno cambió de posición, Naruto apoyado en el tronco mientras un brazo de Sasuke no le permitía el escape.

- Sasuke Teme.- Una sonrisa de medio lado apareció en el hermoso rostro de Sasuke y una zorruna por parte de Naruto.

La mente de Sakura no pudo evitar correr a mil por hora mientras veía a esos dos en esa posición.

_Sasuke se acerca lentamente al rostro de Naruto, quien cierra sus ojitos esperando el roce de los labios, que empieza delicado transformándose en cosa de segundos en uno profundo. Las caricias que el moreno regaba por el torso de Naruto hacían a este dar pequeños gemiditos, mientras que sus manos se enterraban en la nuca de Sasuke haciendo el beso mucho más fogoso. La lengua del pálido muchacho se adentraba ferozmente en la boca de portador del Kyuubi, empezando con una lucha interna. Los rostros de ambos chicos estaban encendidos de pasión, se podía notar su excitación por sus movimientos y por sobretodo, en cierta parte de sus cuerpos._

Kakashi, que por un gran estruendo causado por sus alumnos dejó de leer para observar lo sucedido, fijó su atención en el rostro de Sakura, que estaba totalmente rojo, con una sonrisa tonta en los labios y los ojos cerrados. Le causó gracia pues tenía cierta certeza de lo que estaba pensando. Tomó su libro otra vez, y se perdió en su mundo de lectura.

_Ya en el suelo y con Sasuke encima, Naruto empezó a desabrochar el pantalón del moreno, quien repartía besos y mordiscos por el cuello del rubio. Se levantó y se quitó los pantalones observado por Naruto que se excitaba cada vez más. Rápidamente él mismo se quitó los suyos, quedando ambos en ropa interior, bastante molesta, pues un gran bulto estaba presente desde hacía un buen rato en su parte más íntima. Ya con todo obstáculo fuera, los besos eran demandantes de más. Sasuke empezaba ya a estimular la entrada del rubio, que gemía fuertemente mientras se masturbaba, que lo único que logró fue la embestida brusca del moreno al penetrarlo. La cara de dolor de Naruto, pronto se llenó de placer cuando las embestidas del moreno comenzaron a hacerse más profundas y reiteradas. Al llegar al clímax, ambos se tensaron y sus mentes se nublaron. La voz de Sasuke al gritar el nombre de Naruto fue tan ronca que Naruto fuertemente lo atrajo hacia sí y lo besó impetuosamente. Cayó en sus brazos hasta que se quedaron dormidos._

- ¡Sakura chaaaaaan! ¿Te pasó algo? – Ambos chicos la miraban extrañados. La expresión de satisfacción en su rostro y la baba cayendo por el costado de su boca, preocupó a Naruto. – ¿Estás enferma?

Sobresaltada despertó de su ensoñación, siendo lo primero en ver a los dos chicos de su agitado sueño en frente de ella y sin polera. Su rostro se puso aún más rojo de lo que estaba, y se dio pequeños golpes en sus mejillas para sacar de su mente cada escena.

-¡No, eso no puede ser! Lo siento, estoy bien.- Con el rostro serio, se levantó y comenzó a caminar. Cuando ya estaba unos metros más allá, su expresión volvió a cambiar. Una cara de aturdida y un paso débil. – ¡FANTÁSTICO!

El grito llamó la atención de los tres hombres. Mientras los dos jóvenes miraban extrañados, Kakashi esbozó una sonrisa.

Haruno Sakura, 17 años.


End file.
